Todo
by Dan-Dana
Summary: Al acabar con el titán y luego aterrizar en el suelo, le miró. Y la joven no pudo ocultar la vergüenza y humillación que le provocaba la situación, mucho menos la contrariedad que le generaba en ese momento el sargento. -Levántate y deja de ser un estorbo, Ackerman- y por primera vez, se sintió como uno.


SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Tenía dudas sobre subirlo pero **ellos** dos simplemente, me encantan.

* * *

Lo odiaba tanto en esos momentos , el dolor que sentía en aquel instante era insoportable, sentía como el pecho se le apretaba, sentía como no podía respirar y también como las ganas de llorar dejarían de ser ganas para convertirse en un hecho.

No supo cómo y de qué manera logro que sus rodillas dejaran de temblar para poder pararse y susurrar un vacio y llano

_-Te mataré-_

_Flash__back_

_Ese día se estaban enfrentando a un grupo de titanes, cada persona que luchaba en ese momento se encontraba inmersa en su propia batalla, no se podían dar el lujo de distraerse, ni siquiera por el de hecho de que entre ellos se encontraran los dos mejores soldados de la raza humana._

_Sumida en sus oscuros pensamientos y con un solo objetivo en mente, atacaba a cada titán que se cruzara en su campo de visión, con movimientos gráciles y con una seguridad inquebrantable lograba que se desplomaran ante sus pies. _

_Había acabado con el último titán que se le presento cuando había decidido darse media vuelta para auxiliar a quién lo necesitase. _

_Todo pasó muy rápido._

_Sólo dos pasos había dado cuando sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y volaba por los aires, la soltaron de manera brusca para caer como un costal de papas. Levantó la mirada inmediatamente para ver quién era el imbécil bromista y cuando enfocó la mirada deseo no haberlo hecho._

_La persona que más detestaba -aparte de Annie- le había salvado la vida. _

_El Sargento Rivaille atacó con cortes limpios la carne del titán, provocando su muerte inmediata. Mikasa se encontraba estupefacta, miraba la escena -específicamente al joven Sargento- y se sorprendió. No esperaba ver en los ojos de aquel cerdo arrogante aquel sentimiento tan familiar._

_Y supo, en ese instante que, Rivaille era exactamente igual a ella._

_Al acabar con el titán y luego aterrizar en el suelo, le miró. Y la joven no pudo ocultar la vergüenza y humillación que le provocaba la situación, mucho menos la contrariedad que le generaba en ese momento el Sargento._

_-Levántate y deja de ser un estorbo, Ackerman- y por primera vez, se sintió como uno._

_.-.-_

_Desde ese momento le comenzó a ver con otros ojos, se percató de que su actitud ácida no era una coraza y si es que lo había sido, ahora era parte de él. No sabía si lo imaginaba pero creyó que él también la observaba._

_Y los días pasaban y ella ahora cruzaba más palabras con el Sargento y de manera inconsciente no separaba su caballo más de metro y medio de él. Disfrutaba de los comentarios repletos de ironías y también de aquellos de desbordante realidad, sin una pizca de fantasía._

_Cuando descubrió que aquella actitud tan repelente y aquellos comentarios tan crueles dirigidos a sus compañeros se debían a la preocupación que le causaban, le comprendió perfectamente y se sintió un poco más cerca de él. Pero, cuando se descubrió a si misma pensando más de la cuenta en el sargento junto con un extraño sentimiento, se aterró, claro que sin perder su ya conocida actitud hacia todos._

_El sargento notó como la soldado se distanciaba sutilmente de él, también se percató de que evitaba su presencia y le disgustó de sobremanera aquel comportamiento. Nadie le podía hacer esos desaires a él. _

_El día que se le presentó la oportunidad para tener un momento a solas con Mikasa, la aprovecho._

_- Podría ser peligroso estar aquí sola- dijo Rivaille, causando un pequeño respingo en la muchacha que siguió en su tarea._

_- Sé cuidarme muy bien, sargento- Mikasa siguió con su labor, aunque ya la hubiese terminado en el momento que sintió la presencia de Rivaille._

_- ¿Segura?- pregunto el mayor con un atisbo de burla en su tono de voz, logrando que una Mikasa con el semblante crispado se girara a encarar al sargento, que por supuesto ,no dejaba de mirar directamente sus ojos._

_Mikasa se mostraba desafiante con un dejo de superioridad que lejos de molestarle le causo gracia, porque él podía ver que a través de toda esa postura la muchacha se encontraba nerviosa. Y le alegró saber que el motivo era precisamente él._

_- Acércate- le ordenó de manera demandante. Pudo ver en los ojos de la chica que el nerviosismo era cada vez más grande aunque tratara de ocultarlo, sin embargo, ella se acerco pero como la mujer obstinada que era, lo hizo solo un paso. Suspiró irritado._

_-Mikasa, creo haber sido claro, pero ya que no eres capaz de entender, acércate 8 pasos- y Mikasa lo hizo, dio los pasos más cortos de su vida pero aún así quedo a 20 centímetros de Rivaille, que sonreía burlándose de ella._

_Se sintió indignada y humillada por aquel ser, se sintió vulnerable a su cercanía y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él no se percatara de lo que estaba sintiendo, de la nueva sensación de deseo y excitación que él provocaba en ella._

_Pero como nada en este mundo resulta como uno quisiera, Rivaille se percató del halo de deseo que se ocultaba tras sus ojos y supo que no tenía nada que hacer contra esa chica, contra esa mirada profunda y llena de misterios, contra el aroma y el cuerpo que anhelaba tocar._

_Y sólo actúo con un impulso desenfrenado, al besar de manera voraz a la joven muchacha que tenía enfrente, que a pesar de que sabía lo que se avecinaba perdió el equilibrio, con el hombre encima de ella, que no deshacía la unión de sus bocas y mucho menos quitaría sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo._

_Cuando se separaron para respirar, supieron que ya no había vuelta atrás._

_.-.-_

_Jamás imagino que viviría una situación como esa, él entremedio de las piernas de una soldado más joven que él, desesperado por el contacto, empleando su fuerza en cada embestida para calmar las ansias y el deseo que sentía por aquella muchacha que le volvía loco con cada gemido y mirada que le otorgaba._

_No sabía cómo se había hecho dependiente a ella, a su mal genio, a su cuerpo, a su atención. Solo sabía que no se alejaría de Mikasa. Y ella sabía que no se alejaría de él, porque estaba irremediablemente atada Rivaille._

_Fin Flashback_

_-Te mataré-_

Y con los ojos turbios por las lágrimas se abalanzó hacia aquel titán, no pensaba solo actuaba.

Antes de zanjar ese trozo de carne ubicado en la nuca del titán, le clavo las dagas en ambos ojos, provocando que la criatura gritara ferozmente. Mientras veía como ese ser se quejaba, vió _su _cuerpo a unos metros. Se decidió por poner fin a la existencia al gigante, deseaba agonizar tranquila. Al instante de hacerlo aterrizó en el suelo, apenas pudiéndose mantener en pie por las sacudidas de su llanto.

Lo _odiaba_ por hacerla sentir de ese modo, lo _odiaba_ por abandonarla y por sobre todas las cosas lo _odiaba_ porque lo _amaba._

* * *

Gracias por la molestia de leer.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
